Old Habits Die Hard
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Nicole Parker is home on maternity leave. One day she gets a surprise visit


Nicole Parker was eight months pregnant. Her stomach was pretty big. She'd found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. She was happy but scared at the same time. She prayed the baby was Robert's. She did love Robert and couldn't understand why she cheated on him with Randy. Like the first time she did, she didn't plan it it just happened. She hadn't seen Randy since the last time they had sex. He'd called her but she never picked up. She was on maternity leave from work. It was early in the morning. Nicole woke up hungry. She went downstairs and made herself a sandwich.

"You should be sleeping." Robert said from behind her.

"I'm hungry."

"What are you eating?"

"A pickle sandwich."

"I'll never understand why pregnant women like weird foods."

"Thankfully I won't be pregnant to much longer."

"Then we can finally be a family."

"I know I can't wait." "What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Eight."

"You don't have to take a week off when I have the baby you know."

"Yes I do who will take care of my girls?"

"You'll be bored." "I know you." "You hate sitting around."

"I'll have plenty to do with the baby around."

"Yeah I guess you will."

"Before I go get ready give me a kiss." They kissed.

"Have a nice day."

A week later Nicole was home by herself. Robert was working the night shift and wouldn't be home until early in the morning. Nicole was in her pajamas reading a book about pregnancy when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it.

"Randy?" "What are you doing here?"

"Is your husband home?"

"No."

"Good we need to talk."

"Randy I already told you don't worry the baby isn't yours."

"You know that for a fact?"

"No."

"I want to if it's mine."

"She isn't."

"I wanna know for sure I want prove." "Wait, she?"

"Yes it's a girl."

"Everything's fine?"

"Yeah she's ok."

"Good." "How about you?" "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"You look beautiful."

"Yeah right?"

"You do."

"Would you like to see a sonogram picture?"

"Sure."

"Ok come in." He went in. "Follow me." They went into the kitchen. " She got the picture and sat down in a chair. He kneeled down next to her.

"That's her?"

"Yep." "There's the head and arms, legs and feet."

"She's beautiful just like her mom." He said looking at Nicole.

"Randy you need to forget about me." "Everything that we had was great, but it's over."

"Just like it was over the night I got you pregnant?" "Just like it was over that night in the hospital."

"Those nights were mistakes."

"Our baby isn't a mistake."

"It's not our baby, it's my baby." "My baby with my husband."

"Why can't you just admit that you love me?"

"Because I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Whoa." She said grabbing her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing she's kicking." He put his hand on top of hers.

"I feel it." "That's amazing."

"I know." He kissed her. She kissed him back. Her hands moved down his chest. She broke the kiss. "I can't, I can't keep doing this."

"Why do you always fight this?"

"It's wrong Randy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"This is wrong?" He kissed her.

"Uh huh." She said as she kissed him back. He started unbuttoning her shirt as they kissed more intensely. She slid it off. She took his shirt off. She moaned against his lips as his hands slowly moved down her body to her pants. She lifted herself up a little so he could pull them down and he did. He ran his hand up leg. He pulled away from her lips kissing her down the side of her neck he whispered. "Is this wrong?" As he slipped his hand inside her. She gasped. "Mmmmm, Randy." She moaned. She ran her nails up his back. He groaned into her mouth as they kissed again. He went faster. "Oh, oh god." She moaned. "Randy stand up." He did. She kissed him as she took off his pants and boxers. She lightly pushed him down in the chair where she was. She sat on his lap he slipped inside her. "Ohhhhhh." She moaned. They kissed he started moving slowly. "Ohhhh, mmmm." She moaned. "I love you Nicole." "Tell me you love me." He groaned. "No." "No?" He started moving faster. "Ohhhh, mmmmmm, mmmm, my god Randy." She moaned. "Say it." They kissed. "I love you, ohhhh." She moaned out. He rubbed her stomach. "My baby, she's mine." He kissed her neck. "Oh Randy." She moaned giving in. "Oh god." He groaned as he gave in. He kissed her as they caught there breath.

**This was requested by Britney101**

.


End file.
